


Kiss it Away

by Cade_C



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, if you want to look at it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cade_C/pseuds/Cade_C
Summary: Jesse takes some time to look back on how things used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely because of a college project. Inspired entirely by, and using, Shel Silverstein's "Kiss it Away". Sorry it got sad, guys.

Jesse made his way out of the Watchpoint, stepping out in the early hours before the sun rises and his day truly starts. He heads along a path up to the cliff and sits down heavily, exhaustion sweeping over him as he stares out at the sea. He tries to not focus on the information they had gotten earlier, detailing who Reaper is. Was.

His thoughts go back to a piece he remembers his Ma muttering on the bad days, how he didn't understand it then. Damn, but he knows it all too well for himself now.

_There's a shadow on the sun I see it risin’  
_ _Kiss it away, Kiss it away  
_ _And there's hurt deep down inside that I've been hidin’  
_ _Kiss it away, Kiss it away  
_ _All the hard times we been through  
_ _We'd never mind them  
_ _We'd kiss ‘em away, we'd just kiss ‘em away  
_ _But now I'm looking for the good times and I can't find them  
_ _Guess we kissed them away, Must have kissed them away  
_ _Kiss away I keep thinkin’ the sun will shine once  
_ _I'm never ready for the sudden rain  
_ _Don't tell me I'm wrong, ‘cause I been told  
_ _I feel so wet and cold  
_ _Come my pain  
_ _You keep hopin’ things’ll change and I keep tryin’  
_ _One of these days, maybe one of these days  
_ _But there's a coldness in the air like somethin’ dyin’  
_ _Kiss it away, Come and kiss it away_  

He'd laugh if it didn't ring so true. Remembering good times from Blackwatch was difficult, and good times with Reyes were getting just as distant. All the missions, the responsibilities, the relationship that probably shouldn't have happened, it was all getting fuzzy in his head these days. Jesse remembers the adrenaline, the panic at times and the relief of doing well, remembers the pains from missions that didn't go quite as clean, but the down time? It's hardly there anymore. Maybe part of him guessed a while ago about Reaper, started packing up the good memories so it wouldn't hurt as much now. If that's the case, it didn't help. Just makes everything colder.

The knowledge weighs heavy on his mind, heavier on his heart, and McCree wonders that if maybe he stuck around, if he tried harder to get Gabe to leave with him, maybe, if anything would be different. If he'd still have that warmth at his side instead of a cloying emptiness that leaves him chilled and wanting and near-choking sometimes in its oppressiveness.

A separate part, that he desperately doesn't want to acknowledge, gives another thought. Maybe when his time comes to pay his dues, either from the line of work they're in or poor life choices, maybe then he'll get another chance to have Gabe at his side. Maybe that will make the hurt finally go away.


End file.
